Sorting
by A.R. Templar
Summary: In 1971, four boys attend their Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and friendships are made.
1. Chapter 1

Sorting

 **Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and places belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagal called out.

The first boy to be sorted this year, Sirius, jumped up to the centre where the Sorting Hat sat perched upon a stool. He winked at Professor McGonagal as he sat down on the stool, and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Andromeda gave him an encouraging smile, Bellatrix gave a threatening glare, clearly warning him to behave, and Narcissa gave him an expectant look of approval fitting of a Black. Sirius acknowledged each of his elder cousins before the Hat covered his eyes.

"Well, well, if it's not the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Ready to carry on the family name and honor in Slytherin."

"Eh, not really." Sirius thought.

"No?"

"Yeah, well, it's just that I don't really want to be in Slytherin; I'm pretty sure that's where I'll end up anyways, but I just don't want to be forced to uphold 'The family honor' and all. That stuff's all fine and good, but I kinda want to be my own guy."

"Quite right, you have quite the rebellious streak in you; want to be free of your family's expectations, do your own thing, make your own name. That takes no small amount of courage, to shun the House of Black, especially when you're the Heir."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I can give you a push in that direction, if that's what you want."

"You can?"

"All you have to do is ask."

"You mean, to not be in Slytherin?"

"Well, that's the easy way out, but I know you don't want to only go half way. You want to make this big!"

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Just say the word and it's yours."

"I want to be..." Sirius faltered. He thought of the fury of his parents, of Bellatrix and that warning look she gave, of the disappointment in Andromeda's eyes when her favorite cousin didn't join her house...Sirius cleared his head and said to the Hat, "You can finish that sentence, can't you?"

"I can, but if it's what you truly want you should say it yourself."

Sirius nodded and thought the name as the Hat shouted out verbally, "GRIFFINDOR!"

Sirius jumped off the stool with renewed vigor. He was branching out from his family! Sure there would be consequences, probably a Howler from his mother in the morning, but let not thoughts trouble him now. Now was his moment of triumph.

There were no applause from the students or staff. They all sat in shocked silence. Over at the Slytherin table, Bellatrix was fuming and looked as if she would murder him. Narcissa stared at him in disbelief that he could ever commit such a crime. Andromeda looked utterly stunned, but when Sirius looked her way, she smiled with the same tenderness as always. Eventually, Professor Dumbledor began his applause and the rest followed, though un-enthusiastically.

Sirius sat down with the rest of his house at their table, the Griffindor table, his table. He was a Griffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus jumped at the sound of his name. He had been so engrossed in taking in the atmosphere surrounding him that he hadn't paid attention to the sorting. It wasn't the magic ceiling that distracted him, though that was impressive. It wasn't even the floating candles, the ghosts, or the intricately carved walls. No, it was the sheer number of people within his proximity. The young werewolf had never been around this many people before in his entire life.

Remus made his way up to the stool, limping slightly, the last full moon had been a bad one, and the next full moon was in four days and he was feeling the strain. The pale boy sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Interesting, I must admit, I've never seen a student quite like you."

"You-you know?"

"Of course I know; I'm in your head, and that is at the forefront of your mind."

"Please, please don't tell any-"

"I'm not telling anyone. What I'm wondering is where to put you. You're quite bookish and smart, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, very well indeed, but I don't think that's the right fit."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked the Hat.

"You're the first of your kind to ever come to Hogwarts, a pioneer in a since. Your actions can open up new possibilities for those like you."

"What are you getting at?" He questioned again, still confused.

"Books won't get you through here at school, or in life. You need more to help you survive. You need guts, fortitude, and integrity, but you already know that."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't 'yes, Sir' me, I'm just a hat." It snapped in his head, "Now listen, you've shown all three of those qualities just in coming here. You'd make a fine Griffindor, if that's what you want."

"What I want?"

"Do you want to develop your wits and intellect? You'd do fine in that world of academia and scholarship, although you'd be lonely. Or do you want to develop strengths that open up new possibilities? A path with choices, adventure, and the ability to make a difference? Either one, you'd do well at."

Remus sat still, not sure how to respond. He loved books and learning, but he always had a hidden desire for adventure, to make a difference, and be the hero, maybe be the one to change how people treated others like him.

"I want to make a difference."

"Then that makes you a...GRIFFINDOR!"

Remus arose and walked down towards the scarlet clad table. A young girl with red hair, who had been sorted earlier, slid down to make room for him to sit.

"I'm Lily." She introduced herself.

"Remus Lupin." he replied. He looked across the table to the boy with black hair, the one who had been sorted at the beginning. The boy glanced at Remus and said, "I reckon we'll be roommates from now on. I'm Sirius."

"I don't doubt you." Remus replied, "I'm Remus."

The boy laughed loudly, "Great pun, Remus, I never ever thought about that!"

Remus looked at him quizzically, not understanding how he had made a pun. Seeing the expression upon Remus' face, the boy clarified,

"My name is Sirius."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I thought you were Remus?" Sirius teased.

Remus smiled. He had just been sorted in his house, and he thought he had just made a friend for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter crept up to the Sorting Hat. He felt scared; what if the Hat told him that he wasn't a fit for any of the houses? That was his fear, that he wouldn't fit in. When he looked at himself he didn't see any of the attributes desired by any of the houses. He wasn't smart like a Ravenclaw, he wasn't overly caring or loyal like a Hufflepuff, he certainly didn't have the cunning ambition of a Slytherin, and he wasn't noble or courageous enough to be a Griffindor.

"Don't be ridiculous." A voice said in his head.

Peter nearly fell off the stool. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had failed to notice the Sorting Hat being placed on his head.

"Pardon?" he thought.

"Everyone has a place in at least one of the houses. Perhaps not as obvious as others, but they do all belong."

"So where do I go?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Where you'll fit best. Hmm, Slytherin is out. You're comfortable with lurking in the shadows, but only if those shadows will protect you, otherwise you want excitement. Hufflepuff is full of cheer and fun, but there's not much of a spotlight there, and you want to be noticed. Not by yourself of course, you want others there to have the glory and bask in their light, just enough to glow yourself. If that is what you want, however, there may be risks involved. Are you willing to take them?"

"Will I be alone?" Peter asked. Risks didn't sound as fun as he'd like, but if there were others who would help him, protect him if things got too bad, he could do it.

"Again, that depends on you."

"I...I want to have fun."

"Well that puts you in...GRIFFINDOR!"

Peter stood and made his way to his new house. Along the way he noticed his friend, James Potter, give him a thumbs up. It was then he remembered how confident James was of being a Griffindor too. At least he'd have one friend in his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Potter, James."

James Potter strutted up to the Sorting Hat, his whole demeanor showed confidence. Sitting down on the stool, he gave a grin to Professor McGonagal as the Sorting Hat covered his vision.

"No mistaking where you belong. I assume that's what you want." The Hat said.

"Griffindor!" James responded ecstatically.

"Yes, your whole being screams Griffindor to anyone who pays the slightest attention."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. If you surround yourself with the right people, you could make quite the name for yourself."

"Awesome! Can I go to the feast now? I'm really hungry, those chocolate frogs wore off."

"Yes, yes, go ahead. GRIFFINDOR!"

James leaped from the stool and threw his fist up into the air in celebration. Sauntering his way to _his_ table, he saw the Black boy whom he had met on the train and smiled thinking that despite him being a Black, he had found a kindred spirit in Sirius. Peter, whom James knew from before Hogwarts, was sitting next to Sirius clapping excitedly for James. As if there was ever a doubt that he'd be in Griffindor. James Charlus Potter knew from the time he was seven that he was going to be in Griffindor house, just like his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather, and-well the list went on. Plopping down next to Sirius and Peter, James saw the redhead, next to whom he had sat earlier on the train ride, talking to a pale boy to her left. He tried to remember her name. Rose? Lilac? Daffodil? Tulip? Lily? That was it, Lily!

"Lily, right?" He addressed, "Glad you made it to Griffindor rather than the snake pit." Lily ignored him completely so he decided to move on.

"You're a first year too, right?" he asked the boy next to Lily.

"Yes."

"You'll be in our dorm then." James responded gesturing to Sirius, Peter, and himself. "I'm James Potter, by the way."

"Remus Lupin."

"How many are left to sort? I'm starving."

"Me too." Piped Peter.

"Me three!" Said Sirius with a cheesy grin.

All of the boys laughed at Sirius' joke, whilst Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance; Sirius had been making puns all night, ever since Remus had mistaken his name for the adjective, and they had grown progressively worse since.

The sorting ended shortly there after, and Professor Dumbledor briefly addressed the student body convening the feast. The four boys tore into the food like pack of ravenous dogs. They laughed and joked all through the meal, often earning themselves looks from their housemates, students from other houses, and their professors.

Just before supper commenced Dumbledor leaned over to McGonagal and whispered,

"It appears as if you have your work cut out for you with those first years, my dear. At least your first year of teaching, and as Head of House will be eventful."

"Yes, and don't you think I won't be bringing those four marauders to you for discipline when they merit it, Albus."

Dumbledor laughed jollily, "I look forward to our meetings." With that he arose and proceeded to give his prepared speech, heavily emphasizing school rules while making eye contact with four young Griffindors.

 **Ye Ol' Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read this. You probably noticed how little time James' sorting took. That is because I believe it mentions somewhere in the books about the Hat barely touching his head before declaring him a Griffindor. Hope you enjoyed this tale. Feel free to leave a review. Also check out my other works staring the Marauders.**

 **-A.R. Templar**


End file.
